The invention relates generally to ground working equipment, such as agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to an implement incorporating a bounce monitoring system configured to measure movement of row units.
Generally, seeding implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of a planter or seeder. These seeding implements typically include a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. The opener is used to break the soil to enable seed deposition. After the seed is deposited, the opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seed.
Certain seeding implements include a metering system configured to provide a flow of seeds to a seed tube which deposits the seeds into the soil. By operating the metering system at a particular speed, a desired seed spacing may be established as the implement traverses a field. Unfortunately, lateral and/or vertical movement (e.g., bounce, vibration, acceleration, etc.) of the seeding implements may cause the metering systems to vary the rate at which seeds are deposited into the soil. For example, if a seeding implement encounters rough or uneven terrain, the seeding implement may experience undesirable movement which induces the metering system to deposit too many or too few seeds in a particular location, thereby resulting in uneven distribution of seeds within a field. As will be appreciated, the magnitude of the bounce may be dependent on the speed at which the implement is traveling. Consequently, an operator may limit the speed of the work vehicle to provide an even distribution of seeds within the field. Unfortunately, limiting work vehicle speed increases the duration of the planting or seeding process, thereby reducing efficiency of farming operations.